The Dish, the Spoon, and the Fork in the Road
by Angel Grace
Summary: An AU fic that starts in 1984, in which Lorelai and Christopher marry at 16 and raise Rory together.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Angel Grace

Rating: PG-13, for now

Pairing: Lorelai/Christopher

Summary: An AU fic that starts in 1984, in which Lorelai and Christopher marry at 16 and raise Rory together.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all related characters were created by Amy Sherman-Palladino, and are the property of Hofflund-Polone, Dorothy Parker Drank Here, and Warner Brothers Television. They are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from their use.  
  
Author's Note: Essentially, this will be a "what would have happened if Chris and Lorelai got married?" kind of fic. Things we know of Lorelai's pregnancy from episodes like "Dear Emily and Richard" may not necessarily apply here—that's why it's called AU. Many of the characters we know and love will be present in the story, although in different ways than we are used to on the show. The primary focus of this fic will be the relationship between Christopher and Lorelai. It will not, I repeat not, be a cheap ploy enabling Rory and Tristan to know each other from birth, become best friends, and fall in love. If that's what you're looking for, go away.  
  
**The Dish, the Spoon, and the Fork in the Road**  
  
**By Gracie**  
  
Chapter One: The Plastic Stick of Doom  
__

_1984_

Lorelai Gilmore barely made it through her fourth hour English Lit class. She had been dizzy and nauseous all morning, and now she made a beeline for the girls' bathroom.  
Hunched over the toilet in the second stall, she pressed her hands to her clammy cheeks and took a deep, shuddering breath. What was wrong with her? It was still winter, so she supposed there could be some kind of flu bug going around, but none of her friends were sick, and she rarely caught anything when they were.  
She inhaled again and tried to think clearly. Sometimes she got cramps and some wooziness just before her period, but it had never been this bad.  
The stray thought made her freeze, and her next intake of air was sharp, panicky. Her period. When was the last time she had gotten it? Legs shaking, Lorelai forced herself to stand, then practically fell against the stall door for support. She was only sixteen—her cycle wasn't always perfectly regular. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it had been far too long.  
Shit! She _couldn't_ be pregnant. What would she tell Chris? What would she tell her _parents_?  
At the thought, she promptly threw up again.

* * *

Christopher Hayden sat directly behind Lorelai Gilmore in their trigonometry class, just as he had in every single class they shared since freshman year. When they first met, he was amusing himself in biology by twirling his pen through the layers of her long, dark hair. She had turned in her seat and grinned at him, the gum she deftly hid from the teachers peeking through her teeth.  
He asked her to Homecoming that fall, and they had been dating ever since. He still didn't think of himself as a one-girl kind of guy, but there was something about Lorelai that made him stick around. After a while, the other girls stopped trying to get his attention, because whether he would admit it or not, he only had eyes for her.  
Chris thought nothing of it when Lorelai slipped him a note during trig that afternoon. He waited until Mr. Wexler was facing the blackboard, espousing the wonders of the unit circle, and then carefully unfolded it.  
"Meet me under the bleachers after school. Don't be late."  
He grinned. It was typical Lorelai—not an invitation, but a royal command. On the other hand, who was he to complain? Under the bleachers was one of their favorite places for a little alone time, and he was always in favor of that.  
He patted her on the back softly to let her know he would be there, and then tried to refocus his concentration on the class.

* * *

Christopher was waiting for her under the bleachers when Lorelai arrived that afternoon. She walked up to him, and spoke without preamble. "I'm late."  
Automatically, he glanced down at his watch. "It's okay. I've only been here a few—"  
She didn't let him finish. "No. I mean, I'm late. As in my period."  
His eyes widened. "Are you sure?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Am I sure I'm pregnant? No. Am I sure I haven't gotten my period in two months? Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure, Chris."  
He paced his hands on her forearms, trying to soothe her. "Hey, cool it. I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean, we were always so careful."  
Lorelai pulled out of his grasp and turned away from him. "Not careful enough." She turned back around, and he could see tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"  
He reached out and pulled her back in for a firm hug. "How 'bout we find out if you really are pregnant first? Can't you get tested at that place where you got the Pill?"  
She nodded into his shoulder, and her voice was muffled when she spoke. "I'll take one of those home tests first. If it's positive, I'll go see a doctor."  
"Okay. Just let me know, and I'll go with you."  
Lorelai smiled up at him with watery eyes. "Thanks. We're going to be okay, right?"  
"Of course," he said. But deep in his heart, he wondered.

* * *

Locked inside her private bathroom, Lorelai stared down at the small plastic stick in her hand. Blue. The damn thing had turned blue. Panic mounting, she grabbed the box off the counter, praying she was remembering the instructions wrong.  
She wasn't. She sank to the floor, still clutching the indicator stick. She couldn't stop staring at it. How could that little piece of plastic determine her entire future?  
Struggling to calm down, she stood up and tried to think rationally. Quickly, efficiently, she wrapped the stick in toilet paper and shoved it back in the box. All evidence had to be removed from the house. She couldn't risk her mother finding it. She placed the box in the bag from the pharmacy, and then went into her bedroom, where she crammed the whole package in the bottom of her backpack. She would throw it in the neighbor's garbage as soon as she left the house.  
She went back into the bathroom and washed her face in cold water. Then she carefully re-did her make-up, mindful to eliminate all traces of her tears. When she was finished, Lorelai gathered her coat and backpack and headed downstairs. She had almost made it to the front door when her mother's voice called out from the parlor.  
"Lorelai, where are you going?"  
"Over to Chris's, mom."  
A moment passed, and Emily came out into the hallway. "What for? It's a school night."  
Lorelai gestured to the backpack slung over her shoulder. "We have a trig quiz to study for."  
Emily narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, studying her daughter intently. Finally, she said, "All right, but don't be late. I want you home before ten."  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes mother."  
"And put a scarf on; it's cold outside."

* * *

Lorelai stood shivering on the Hayden's front steps, waiting for the imposing wooden door to open. When it did, she managed a small smile for the petite young maid.  
"Hi Anna. Is Chris home?"  
"Yes, Miss Lorelai," she answered in her lilting accent. "Come in; let me take your coat."  
"Thanks. Is he upstairs?"  
"In his room, yes. Would you like me to go get him?"  
"No, I'll go up."  
"But Miss Lorelai..."  
She gazed calmly at the timid maid, who couldn't have been more than five years older than she was. "It's important, Anna. And I won't be long."  
"Yes, Miss Lorelai."  
She disappeared up the stairs, and Anna went to hang up her coat. As she pulled a hanger from the closet, Francine Hayden stepped into the foyer.  
"Anna, who was at the door?"  
The maid spun around, startled. "Oh! Mrs. Hayden...it was Miss Gilmore, ma'am."  
"Did she leave already?"  
"No, ma'am. She went upstairs."  
Francine frowned. "You and I will discuss this later. Right now, I believe I need to have a word with my son."

* * *

Upstairs, Lorelai could hear Bruce Springsteen through the door to Christopher's room. Taking a steadying breath, she raised her hand and knocked sharply.  
The volume on the stereo went down, and Chris opened the door. "Lor! What are you doing here?"  
"Officially, I'm here to study for the trig quiz we have tomorrow."  
"We don't have a trig quiz..."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't think, 'My home pregnancy test just came out positive, so I have to let Chris know he's probably going to be a father' would fly too well with darling Emily."  
"Huh. Yeah. Probably not." He went and sat down on his bed, his eyes wide. "Shit. I was really hoping you were wrong about this."  
"Like I wasn't? Will...will you still go with me to the clinic?"  
"Of course," he said quietly. "When do you want to go?"  
"Tomorrow after school? I just want to know for sure."  
"Okay. We'll go tomorrow."  
She came and sat beside him on the bed, leaning her head against her shoulder. "We're probably going to have a baby. What are we going to do?"  
A cold voice rang from the doorway. "That, young lady, is a very good question."  
Fear in their eyes, Lorelai and Christopher looked up into the furious face of Francine Hayden.  
  
_To be continued..._


	2. The Sound You Hear Is My Head Exploding

Author: Angel Grace

Rating: PG-13, for now

Pairing: Lorelai/Christopher

Summary: An AU fic that starts in 1984, in which Lorelai and Christopher marry at 16 and raise Rory together.

Disclaimer: _Gilmore Girls_ and all related characters were created by Amy Sherman-Palladino, and are the propert of Hofflund-Polone, Dorothy Parker Drank Here, and Warner Brothers Television. They are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from their use.

Author's Note: Yes, it's back. I'm having fun writing again, so hopefully all of my stories will be progressing at a more rapid pace. No promises, though. A few words about this chapter: it is not intended to advocate a particular side in the abortion debate. I simply tried to write the characters.

**The Dish, the Spoon, and the Fork in the Road**

**By Gracie**

Chapter Two: The Sound You Hear Is My Head Exploding

_1984_

The antique grandfather clock ticked loudly in the deathly silence of the Hayden sitting room. Lorelai and Christopher sat beside each other on the stiffly upholstered sofa, their faces frozen with trepidation. Upon overhearing their conversation upstairs, Francine marched them downstairs and then immediately went to telephone Emily and Richard.

The minutes ticked by with interminable slowness until finally Francine appeared, Christopher's father Straub in tow.

"Your parents will be here shortly, Lorelai," Francine announced.

"Did you...tell them what's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"No I did not. I decided to save that delightful task for you."

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled.

"Watch your tone, young lady," snapped Straub. "You will have some respect when you speak to my wife."

Lorelai sat up a little straighter. "Yes, sir," she said softly.

The quartet sat in awkward silence, listening to the clock tick, until finally Anna stepped into the room. "Richard and Emily Gilmore," she announced before making a silent exit.

Immediately, Emily zeroed in on her daughter. "What is going on, Lorelai? You're supposed to be studying. There had been be an excellent reason for dragging your father and me out here!"

The young woman flinched. This was it—the moment of truth had arrived. Might as well dive in headfirst. "Mom, dad—I think I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Emily exclaimed. Richard simply sat down hard in one of the Haydens' wing chairs, his expression stunned.

"Pregnant. I—_we_ are going to have a baby. I think."

"You _think_?"

"The home pregnancy was positive, but I haven't gone to a doctor yet."

Now it was Emily's turn to sink into a seat beside Francine on the love seat. Christopher's mother quickly spoke up. "This is simply unacceptable! How could you be so irresponsible, Lorelai?"

"Now wait just a minute, Francine," Richard blustered. "Christopher is just as responsible for this as Lorelai."

"If your daughter hadn't seduced him, Christopher wouldn't be in this situation," Straub declared. "He's a good boy—this is obviously all _her_ influence."

Richard leapt to his feet. "How dare you! My daughter did not impregnate herself. Might I remind you that Christopher is not exactly a model citizen? Let us not forget his totaled car!"

Straub stood up and faced Richard. "Might I remind _you_ that Lorelai was also in the car? I daresay it's highly likely that _she_ caused the accident!"

Within moments, all four adults were on their feet, hurling accusations. Their parents otherwise occupied, Lorelai and Chris slipped unnoticed from the room.

They walked towards the front of the house, and sat down on the carpeted bottom step of the spiral staircase.

"That went well," Chris said dryly.

"I expected more yelling at us, actually."

"I'm sure they'll get to that eventually."

"We should probably try and come up with a plan before that."

"Do you have anything in mind?" he asked.

"I don't want an abortion, Chris."

"Okay. What about adoption?"

"I've thought about it a little. Y'know in the nine hours since it became a possible issue."

"Right."

"I'm not sure I could do it. I think I'd spend every day of the rest of my life wondering where my baby is. What do you think we should do?"

He sighed and leaned against the stair-rail. "I think I'm not ready to be a father, Lor. But if you—if _we_ decide to keep it, then I'll do everything I can to support you."

"Thanks," she whispered. "I think...I think I need to keep it."

"Okay. Okay. Then—marry me, Lor."

She turned and looked him directly in the eyes. "Are you nuts? We're only sixteen!"

"No matter what, we're going to be a family. Why not make it legal?"

"I repeat: we're only sixteen!"

"At least think about it."

"I think you're nuts."

"But I love you, you know."

She managed a small smile. "I love you too."

The yelling from the other room finally subsided, and they strained to hear what their parents were saying.

"There's a simple solution to all of this," Francine declared. "Lorelai will simply have to get rid of it."

In the hallway, Lorelai blanched.

"'It' is a child, Francine," Emily snapped. "And as much as I wish I could make the decision for her, only Lorelai can choose what to do."

"My daughter is not having an...an abortion!" Richard declared. "Christopher is simply going to have to shoulder his responsibility and marry Lorelai. They can come live with us, and when Christopher finished school, he can join me at the firm."

"Well, now, that's the first sensible thing anyone has said this evening," Straub commented.

"They're planning out our lives in there," Chris murmured in a resentful tone.

"What did you expect? They've been planning our lives since we were born. Why should now be any different?" Lorelai asked with a shrug.

"Because this is our future! They're not telling us which clothes we can wear or what friends we can have or what school we have to go to! They're trying to dictate the rest of our lives!:

Lorelai's temper was rising. "What do you want me to do about it, Chris? We're sixteen, and I'm pregnant! That doesn't exactly give us a lot of ammunition to fight them!"

"Then marry me! At least then, we'll have the legal right to do what we want."

She stared at him sadly. "We're not old enough to get married without their permission."

Obviously, that thought hadn't occurred to him. His face fell. "Shit. What are we going to do?"

Lorelai didn't answer him right away. He brain was whirling away at ninety miles an hour, the seed of an idea taking root in her mind.

"Lorelai? What are you thinking?"

Slowly, she said, "I'm thinking there might be a way out of this after all."

"How do you figure?"

"You were right about one thing—if we get married, we can make our own decisions."

"But what about..."

"Hear me out. My father _wants_ us to get married, and your dad agrees with him. So maybe permission won't be an issue."

"Lorelai, your dad also wants us to live with him and your mom, and then he wants me to join his firm. I don't think I can live with your parents."

"I know that. _I_ can barely live with my parents."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We go along with their plan. We get married. And then...we leave."


End file.
